Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ Kyūseishu no Burajira?) is the primary antagonist of the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Brajira is a fallen Gosei Angel (元護星天使 moto Gosei Tenshi?) with a Messiah Complex who assume the many guises of Buredoran to battle the Goseigers. While his guises were named after Blade Runner (ブレードランナー Burēdo Rannā?), Brajira is named after the film Brazil (未来世紀ブラジル Mirai Seiki Burajiru?). Fictional character biography Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画 Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku?), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira joins Warstar under the name Buredoran of the Comet and gained the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (魔虫兵ビービ Machūhei Bībi?) and the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi?), providing his knowledge on the Gosei Angels so Warstar can do his dirty work in disabling them before he disposes of the aliens personally. After Warstar's defeat by the Goseigers, Buredoran returns to the Yuumajuu after secretly unsealing its leaders to have them finish off the Goseigers, momentarily assuming his Warstar guise to take advantage of Gyōten'ō's plan to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. However, after losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Buredoran attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme, however, backfires, and Buredoran is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. In the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran assumes a form similar to Doukoku known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. In this form, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to turn Shinken Red into his follower to use his fire Modikara with Makodama's power in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. However, the plan fails and Buredoran meets his end against Ground Hyper Gosei Great. His lifeless body is then discovered by Matrintis Empire's Metal-Alice, and he is rebuilt as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogōgu knew his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. However, Buredo-RUN regains his memory and sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル Rabirinderu?), Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. Furthermore, using the military might of Warstar, the magic of the Yuumajuu, and the advanced technology of the Matrintis Empire, Brajira begins setting up his master plan to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo?) ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. However, as he is dying from the wounds of his defeat, he uses the last of his Dark Gosei powers to fill the wedges up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. In the film Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name Messiah Brajira of the Resurrection (復活の救星主ブラジラ Fukkatsu no Kyūseishu Burajira?), becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army while donning a belt with the group's crest on it. He is shown to summon phantoms of all his previously assumed forms to fight against all the previous sentai's mecha. Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his normal form, he uses the Dark Sword (ダークソード Dāku Sōdo?). He also carried the Buredolancer (ブレドランサー Buredoransā?) spear while in Warstar, the clawed Buredolicer (武レドライサー Buredoraisā?) gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held Buremerang (ブレメラン Buremeran?) blades and built-in BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā?) while as a Matroid. Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called Dark Gosei Power (ダークゴセイパワー Dāku Gosei Pawā?) sealed away in special Orbs (オーブ Ōbu?). By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the Tensou Techniques (天装術 Tensō Jutsu?), his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. He also has used the Tensou Technique Timetrouble (タイムトラブル Taimutoraburu?), an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technnique End (エンド Endo?), that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo?) which has the opposite effect and thus cause a mass extinction. * : The Skick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. ** : Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. ** : Summons a large transparent whirlwind. ** : Launches lightning bolts. * : The Landick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. ** : Lifts up giant rocks from the ground. * : The Seaick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. ** : Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Buredoran aliases. ** : Summons a jet of water from the ground. * : The Knightick Orb, also known as the , allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight.Uchusen, Vol. 131 ** : Releases a powerful energy that merges the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers.